Metamorfosis
by CheryBlackPotter23
Summary: Perder la fe para cualquier persona es muy fácil así como recuperarla, pero que la pierda una persona que a sufrido tanto como Harry es mucho más difícil, pero tal vez una vez que lo haga no hay vuelta atrás y este sea el cambio para un final diferente.


**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen:** Perder la fe para cualquier persona es muy fácil así como recuperarla, pero que la pierda una persona que a sufrido tanto como Harry es mucho más difícil, pero tal vez una vez que lo haga no hay vuelta atrás y este sea el cambio para un final diferente.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene material yaoi ( **slash o male/male muy muy en el futuro** ), también escenas eróticas (leves) y algunas escenas muy violentas ( **abuso psicológico y físico** ), depresión, personalidad múltiple. Si hubiera una clasificación superior a la M estaría en ella, por favor léanla solo los que tengan una mente formada. Estoy muy en contra del maltrato a menores y esta historia solo es ficción.

 **N. A.:** Esta historia aunque la empecé a escribir hace mucho no tengo mucho escrito acepto sugerencias para el emparejamiento de Harry.

 **PROLOGO**

Sólo, nuevamente se encontraba sólo. Hace unas horas había perdido a lo único de su familia que le quedaba, Sirius, su padrino estaba muerto y era por su culpa, por ser tan malditamente ingenuo porque era tan débil, porque siempre lo estropeaba todo. No podía hacer nada, era un inútil.

Era realmente irónico aceptar eso porque se supone que según la _profecía_ él era el único con poder para derrotar a Voldemort con un poder que el mago oscuro carecía ¿qué podía ser? ¿Qué poder podía poseer él que no tuviera el Lord? ¿Amor? ¡Por favor! Eso solo era una mentira, una pobre escusa de Dumbledore tratando de apoyar a la pobre escusa de salvador que nombra la _profecía_ , salvador que no tiene nada de extraordinario que no ha mostrado nada sobresaliente más que volar en una escoba y amor… ¿de qué sirve el amor? ¿Pudo el amor haber salvado a su padrino esa noche? ¿Amar impidió que mataran a Cedric? ¿Fue el amor lo que les ayudo a liberar a su padrino en tercer año? ¿Le ayudo a salvar a Ginny de la cámara de los secretos? ¿O impidió que Voldemort intentara robar la piedra filosofal? Y esta noche que según Dumbledore amar le había salvado la vida, para él solo significaba que amar le había robado la oportunidad de ir con sus seres queridos, de descansar de por fin, de ser feliz y no estar solo.

Desde un principio de su vida había sido así ¿Y qué si su madre lo amaba? ¿Y qué si dio su vida por amor a él? De que servía su sacrificio si después no podía estar con él, de protegerlo, de _**AMARLO**_. A su parecer el amor le parecía más egoísta que cualquier otro sentimiento, cuando odias captas toda tu atención en tu venganza contra lo que quieres destruir no lo pierdes de vista hasta que no acabas con el objeto de tu odio, la tristeza cuando te invade la reflejas en tus actos atrayendo la atención de tu entorno. Pero ¿amar? ¿Qué es amar?, toda la gente que he amado incluso sin conocerla muere, me deja solo y me pone una carga más pesada en los hombros con sus muertes ¿por qué tengo que ser el salvador?, según la profecía _Voldemort le marcaría como su igual_ , pero él tenía un maldito año, ¿qué tenía él que ver con toda esa guerra?, la cicatriz que tenía en la frente no era la marca de Voldemort sino del hechizo "antiguo" de protección que había hecho Lily Potter, él solo era víctima de las circunstancias al que siempre le arrebataban el poco cariño que poseía.

Pero no más, si fue el destino quien lo puso en este camino, lucharía, sí, lucharía pero no contra los mortífagos y el Lord Oscuro, lucharía contra el destino se liberaría de sus cadenas, por más que vería derrumbarse al mundo a su alrededor. Y no lo haría con "amor", no, la cursilería moriría ese día al igual que lo hizo su padrino, su ingenuidad e inocencia. Se comprometía a hacer todo lo posible para ganar y estaba seguro que lo haría porque esta vez sería él quien no jugaría limpio.

 **N.A.:** Tal como especifique en todas las historias que subí esta historia solo se continuara de acuerdo al número de votos y aprecio que la lean hasta aquí, por el tiempo actualizare la historia que llegue a los 30 mensajes. Bye


End file.
